Calochlor
by femelle roxanne
Summary: Complete. Aku tidak paham bahwa mencintaimu pada akhirnya adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal. KaiSoo (Jongin Kyungsoo) EXO Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**CALOCHLOR**

by: roxanne

* * *

 **The Secret behind My Pandora**

* * *

Ada tiga alasan umum seorang pria menjadi seorang gay. Alasan pertama faktor genetik, alasan kedua luka batin dan alasan ketiga pelecahan seksual. Dan aku dengan sangat bangga mengatakan bahwa aku lah bajingan gay tipe tiga, pelecehan seksual.

Sebelum aku bercerita banyak hal, perkenalkan aku Do Kyungsoo umur delapan belas tahun. Bisa dikatakan aku adalah obsesi para manusia yang diberi gelar psikolog, karena aku seorang penyimpang orentasi seksual dan mengalami gangguan kecemasan _scopophobia_ –gangguan kecemasan terhadap tatapan-. Selebihnya dari itu aku bagian dari phobia para manusia bersimbol agamis yang mencintai sebuah keidealan yang tidak masuk akal.

Perjalanan menjadi seorang gay aku mulai dipertengah bulan Maret, aku berserta sepupuku mengunjungi seorang pedagang kaki lima yang mendaggangkan _bbobki_ ditengah gang yang ramai dengan murid-murid sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Saat itu umurku sekitar empat tahun. _Ahjussi_ itu duduk dikelingi box-boxnya yang berwarna biru, dengan tangan keriputnya ia melambai pada kami. Sepupuku yang tertarik mengajakku ke sana, _ahjussi_ tersenyum yang kini aku tahu dinamai seringaian ketika kami mendekat. _Ahjussi_ menawarkan kami _bbobki_ dengan harga mahal yang tidak masuk diakal, karena kami tidak memilik cukup uang kami berdua memutuskan beranjak dari sana. Tapi kemudian sesuatu membuatku tersentak, tangan keriput itu menyentuh bagian yang tak biasanya untuk disentuh, ia menarikku kembali dengan cara yang tidak biasa, dan meremas kedua bola tersebut, dan ia lalu menyerahkan makanan manis itu secara cuma-cuma pada kami dengan syarat tutup mulut.

Limbikku memberi stimulus bahwa tangan keriput itu memberiku kenikmatan dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatku lemas dan melayang. Hal seperti ini tidak siapa pun pernah berikan. Dan aku mulai mencari cara bagaimana agar kenikmatan itu kembali. Di umurku yang empat tahun aku sudah mengenal cara bermanstrubasi, walaupun saat itu telingaku belum pernah mendengar kata tersebut. Terkadang aku meremas alat kelaminku dengan tangan untuk merasakan kenikmatan dan aku menemukan fakta lain ketika umurku lima tahun bahwa menggesekan benda asing pada kelaminku itu lebih nikmat.

Hinga usiaku menginjak empat belas tahun, tepatnya ketika aku memasuki Junior High School aku mulai mengerti seks termasuk orientasi seksual dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku berbeda. Mimpi basahku pertama kali dilakukan bersama Jongin, bukan seorang wanita sexy senilai Miranda Kerr maupun Kendall Jenner. Jongin adalah cinta pertama aku. Jongin adalah seorang siswa yang berkulit sexy, berbibir penuh, dengan tubuh bidang walaupun tidak sempurna. Ia adalah teman sekelasku, tepatnya teman sebangku.

* * *

 **Wild Figure in Imagination**

* * *

Sebagai seorang _scopophobia_ aku adalah si pecundang _freak_ dan juga termasuk golongan _geeks._ Sungguh beruntungnya aku Jongin si brengsek yang tampan terpilih sebangku denganku. Aku tidak merasa Jongin benar-benar menyukaiku sebagai teman, karena dia lebih memilih makan siang dengan teman dari perkumpulan futsalnya, dibandingkan denganku. Tapi aku berterimakasih padanya karena sikapnya selalu penuh perhatian dan baik padaku.

Sentuhan-sentuhan Jongin yang dilakukannya dengan cara ketidak sengajaannya sering membuatku mabuk kepayang. Kulit tan-nya yang penuh kehangatan membuat desiran-desiran yang menyenangkan dan lebih parahnya perutku terasa terkelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu.

Suatu ketika di jam pelajaran olahraga kami, seluruh siswa kelas begantian pakaian dan saling bertelanjang dan mengomentari kepimilikkannya masing-masing. Aku yang masih berdiri dipojokan merasakan pipiku menghangat dan seluruh tubuhku terkaku. Fantasi liarku untuk mencicipi tubuh-tubuh telanjang yang menggodaku, menjilat, menyentuh merasakan kehangatan. Semua mata mulai memperhatikanku yang terlihat aneh, dan aku membenci itu semua. Gangguan kecemasan mulai menguasaiku nafasku menjadi pendek dan terdengar kasar, aku bermandikan keringatan, aku rasa kepalaku mulai pening. Entah datang dari arah mana Jongin menarikku keluar dan membawa ku kekamar mandi.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tangannya mengelap keringat sebesar-besar biji jaggung yang membanjiri keningku. Wajahnya mendekat padaku, matanya menatap dalam hingga rasanya menusuk. Nafas Jongin dan bau feromon pada tubuhnya tercium sangat jantan. Entah apa jenis tatapan Jongin, hal itu tidak memberikanku efek kecemasan, sebaliknya kecemasan itu menghilang akibat tatapannya.

"…." Aku tak bergeming menatap matanya yang terlalu dekat, mata coklatnya tak pernah seindah itu. Aku tersadar ketika mata itu melekung (eye smile), ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku yang menghantarkan getaran-getaran hangat.

"Ganti bajulah dibilik kyung, aku keluar" dia tersenyum padaku sambil lalu. Ya Tuhan hari itu adalah hari aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

 **The Story**

* * *

Terkadang aku tertarik dengan lelaki lainnya, tapi mungkin rasa cintaku hanya untuk Jongin ku pikir.

Dibulan Januari semester akhir menjelang pelulusan, aku semakin akrab dengan jongin. Terlihat dari intensitas kami sering bergurau dan juga belajar bersama. Kami sering sekali menginap di kamar satu lain, dan juga berbagi cerita, terkecuali bagian bahwa aku mencintai dia. Aku tahu dari cerita Jongin bahwa Jongin mencintai seseorang, dan tentunya seorang dengan dada mengembung tidak datar sepertiku.

"Kyung semalam aku melihatnya menangis lagi , setelah bajingan itu mengantarnya pulang." Dengan suara lesu Jongin menceritakan gadisnya lagi ketika kami belajar bersama dikamarku, Jongin mencintai teman masa kecilnya yang selalu ia intip di jendela kamarnya, karena kamar mereka berhadapan hanya dibatasi dengan jalan perumahan. Jongin mulai tertarik pada gadis itu ketika mereka mulai masuk _junior high school_. Sialnya bagi Jongin dan untungnya bagiku, gadis itu berpacaran dengan teman satu kelompok futsal Jongin sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya. Yang mana kata Jongin lelaki itu sungguh bajingan. Aku ingin berteriak pada Jongin bahwa dia lebih bajingan karena menceritakan seorang yang ia cintai kepada seseorang yang mencintainya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Jongin-ah." Aku tidak mau bersusah payah untung menghiburnya, aku berharap dia benar-benar patah hati.

"Kyung aku rasa aku benar-benar patah hati." Dia mendesah kesal. Aku tidak tau apa ia sadar atau tidak, dia menidurkan kepalanya pada pahaku yang sedang terduduk dilantai. Jantungku berdebar dan pipiku mulai menghangat kembali. "Kyung aku harus bagaimana? Aku ingin dia mencintaiku juga, karena dia cinta pertamaku." Jantungku semakin berdebar ketika Jongin melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggangku dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perut.

'Aku juga ingin kau mencintaiku juga Jongin, karena kau cinta pertamaku.' Aku ingi sekali mengatakannya pada Jongin, tapi mulutku hanya berkata. "Kejarlah dia Jongin"

* * *

 **Hearthbreaker**

* * *

Dibulan April, Jongin benar-benar bertekad untuk menyatakan cintanya pada gadis tersebut. Dia telah mendiskusikannya padaku bagaiman cara ia menyatakan cintanya dan segala resiko yang akan ia dapatkan. Jongin berencana akan menyatakan cintanya tepat pada hari ulang tahun gadis tersebut tanggal ketujuh di bulan April.

"Jongin, dia pacar temanmu. Kau bisa babak belur! Aku benar-benar tidak setuju dengan itu." Aku sungguh menyesal dengan perkataanku untuk menyuruhnya mengejar cintanya. Sekarang aku bersikeras melarang Jongin, dengan alasan sifat kekasih gadis tersebut yang tempremental dan aku tak ingin melihat Jongin babak belur. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Namun pada kenyataannya aku tidak ingin hatiku babak belur.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Dan aku cukup kuat untuk melawan bajingan tersebut." Ia berapi-api. Aku tersenyum kecut, dan hanya merelakannya membiarkan hatiku babak belur nantinya. Aku memilih langsung pulang ketika bel tanda pulang berbunyi, aku butuh tempat privasi untuk melampiaskan kekecewaanku. Si brengsek Jongin sukses membuatku patah hati.

Dihari yang ditentukan aku bersembunyi dirumah kosong untuk mengawasi Jongin yang akan bertemu gadis itu tepat di depan rumah si gadis. Aku tau ini akan menyakitiku tapi aku pikir rasa sakit ini harus tuntas agar aku bisa menangis dengan puas.

Dari kejauhan ku lihat Jongin keluar dari rumahnya, dan kemudian memencet bel rumah gadis tersebut. Gadis tersebut keluar dan menemui Jongin. Jongin sepertinya memulai percakapan, dan terlihat begitu gugup dengan kedua tangannya yang dikaitkan di balik punggung dan kakinya yang terus bergerak seperti menginjak mesin jahit.

Gadis itu terlihat menangis dan mengusap matanya.

Deg!

Jongin merengkuhnya hangat, memberikan pundaknya untuk disandari. Ia belai lembut punggung gadis tersebut.

Hatiku terasa teriris, aku menendang udara tidak waras. "Bajingan Jongin bajingan" gumamku. Aku pejamkan mataku menghilangkan rasa sakit, dan aku mulai membayangkan bahwa yang ia belai adalah punggungku, aku mulai merasakan tangan imajiner membelai punggungku sehingga kondisiku lebih baik. Aku memutuskan untuk memperhatikan mereka lagi, dan…..

"Persetan!" Aku lari dari persembunyian, lari sejauh yang aku mampu. Aku berharap dengan berlari aku bisa menghilangkan pemandangan ketika Jongin mencium gadis itu. Hatiku tidak teriris lagi, hatiku sudah benar-benar lebur dan aku tidak tau cara memperbaikinya. Pada akhirnya akulah yang babak belur Jonginah….

* * *

 **The Distance**

* * *

Semenjak hari itu aku menjauh dari Jongin dengan alasan ingin fokus pada ujian, dan Jongin hanya mengiyakan tidak terlalu perduli. Aku memilih bertukar teman sebangku dengan Jongdae, seorang _geeks_ yang sepertiku. Mencoba membalas ketidak pedulian Jongin terhadapku dengan ketidak pedulianku tehadapnya. Namun diam-diam aku masih memperhatikannya, memperhatikan wajahnya yang penuh kekecewaan. Aku tidak tau kelanjutan kisah romantisme cinta pertamanya. Aku rasa ia gagal, tapi sekali lagi aku tidak ingin peduli.

Dua minggu dari kejadian didepan rumah si gadis, aku melihat Jongin babak belur ditengah lapang dihajar oleh teman sekelompok futsalnya.

Keesokan harinya aku tau dari kabar burung Jongin dipukuli karena mencium gadis itu. Gadis tolol itu tidak menerima Jongin, dia tetap memilih kekasihnya. Tapi yang namanya gadis tolol, kelakukannya benar-benar tolol dia menceritakan kepada kekasihnya dan membanding-bandingkan Jongin yang perhatian padanya. Jelas rasa cemburu dan ketidaksukaan pacar si gadis akan timbul, dia menintrogasi si gadis apa saja yang telah Jongin lakukan padanya. Dengan kepolosan busuknya si gadis menceritakan segalanya, termasuk Jongin yang menciumnya.

Jongin benar-benar pendiam setelahnya, bahkan dia telah dikucilkan dari kelompok futsalnya. Kami pun makin menjauh hanya berbicara seperlunya, karena sejujurnya aku belum bisa melupakan ciuman itu. Jongin sering tidak masuk kelas, bahkan benar-benar tidak masuk sekolah.

Mungkin Jongin benar-benar melupakanku. Dia tidak pernah bicara sama sekali padaku akhirnya. Aku menyesal telah menjauh darinya.

Tapi…..

Hingga akhir kelulusan tiba, seusai acara Jongin menghampiri dan merangkulku. Dia bilang, kami diterima pada sekolah yang sama. Aku senang bukan main merasakan rangkulan itu. Sebuah harapan muncul dalam pikiranku, mungkinkah….

* * *

 **The War of Hormone**

* * *

Memasuki masa senior high school, aku ternyata harus terpisah dengan Jongin karena kita tidak memasuki kelas yang sama. Tapi aku sudah bertekad bulat untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Dan aku memilih untuk memasuki ekstrakuliler yang sama dengannya 'musik'. Kami di divisi yang berbeda dia divisi dance, dan aku music. Dan tanpa ku sangka ternyata suaraku bagus hanya untuk sekedar lulus ekstrakulikuler tersebut.

Kau yang normal tidak sepertiku tidak mungkin semenderita ini, tapi aku yang memiliki _scopophobia_ merasa benar-benar tersiksa memasuki ekstrakulikuler ini. Kecemasanku sering datang ketika instruktur menyuruhku bernyanyi di depan seluruh peserta, tapi demi Jongin aku bertahan. Karena suaraku aku menjadi cukup dikenal, yang mana agak mengganggu. Disini aku tidak lagi menjadi si pecundang _freak_ dan _geeks,_ kini Do Kyungsoo adalah lelaki manis dengan suara merdu. Bahkan senior wanita atau teman seangkatan beberapa menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi mereka tidak cukup tampan untuk membuatku berpaling.

Intesitas pertemuanku dengan Jongin tidak sebanyak dulu, tapi kami mulai dekat kembali. Kami selalu pulang berasama sepulang latihan, disetiap hari Jumat. Jongin pun selalu menemaniku di saat latihan berlangsung ketika kami memiliki waktu yang senggang.

Aku lupa kapan waktu kejadian ini, tapi pada waktu itu kami sedang latihan, kini waktunya Jongin untuk memperlihatkan seberapa berkembangnya dia dalam menari. Ia memulai pertunjukannya, seketika aku berusaha agar tidak meneteskan liurku. Tubuhnya sungguh sangat gemulai dan tegas menjadi daya tarik dan membuat pikiranku berfantasi sesuatu yang erotis dengannya. Keringat itu menetes, membuat anak sungai yang mana terlihat seksi dikulit tan-nya. Aku membayangkan jika aku disana mendekap Jongin dan mencium wangi feromonnya yang sangat jantan yang telah sangat ku hafal dan ku sukai.

Sampai akhirnya dibagian klimaks gerakan dancenya adalah membuka baju dengan gerakan yang sungguh luar biasa seduktif. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi, aku izin keinstruktur yang sedang mengetes seberapa berkembangannya kami secara personal seperti apa yang dilakukan di divisi dance. Aku berlari ke kamar mandi, masuk kedalam bilik paling ujung dan melakukan manstrubasi sepeti yang biasa aku lakukan dari kecil. Aku membayangkan Jongin dan mendesah hebat karenanya walaupun aku redam dengan cara menggigit bagian pipi dalam. Damn Jongin! Kau mengganggu hormonku.

* * *

 **Passionate Love**

* * *

Pada tingkat dua kami kembali sering saling menginap dikamar masing-masing. Jongin mulai memperlihatkan sisi liarnya, dia mulai mengoleksi video porno dan majalahnya. Parahnya Jongin sering mengajakku untuk melihatnya bersama, aku hanya berdoa dalam hati agar tidak menyerangnya.

Dipertengahan musim hujan aku lupa membawa payung, dan sialnya aku kehujan dalam perjalanan kerumah Jongin tubuhku basah kuyup serta menggigil sesampai dirumah Jongin. Kami berencana untuk bermain game terbaru bersama, namun sepertinya rencana kami harus gagal.

Dirumah Jongin tidak ada siapapun selain kami, dan Jongin yang tidak tau cara merawat seorang yang demam terpaksa harus merawatku. Jongin menyuruhku berganti baju dengan bajunya, baju dan celana Jongin tampak kebesaran dalam tubuhku. Jongin tumbuh lebih besar dan tinggi ketika Senior High School. Bahuku terus menerus tersikap karena kerah yang besar terlebih celana Jongin yang kebesaran terus menerus melorot memperlihatkan pantat bagian atasku.

Di mengompresku, namun tidak terlalu berpengaruh karena tubuhku masih menggigil. Berlapis-lapis selimutpun tidak mempan menghilangkan rasa dingin. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Jongin masuk kedalam selimutku, mendekapku erat.

Waktu terasa berhenti, aku merinding merasakan nafas Jongin yang menerpa kulit dibahuku.

"Kyung tidak keberatkan aku peluk?" tanyanya persis disamping telingaku.

"u-uhm…" aku hanya bergumam mengiyakan, aku takut suaraku bergetar jika mengucapkan kata.

"Tubuhmu pendek, sependek noonaku." Jongin berkata sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dipunggungku. Dia menaruh dagunya ke bahuku, lalu menggesekan pipinya kebahuku yang tersikap. "Kalau kau wanita aku sudah pasti menidurimu sekarang Kyung." Dia berkata dengan nada sarkasme.

'Tiduri aku sekarang Jongin-ah' batinku.

Jongin terkikik melihat wajah tegangku yang menurutnya lucu. Dia membelai-belai lenganku untuk memberikan kehangatan katanya, sesekali menepuk-nepuk pantatku seperti ibu yang sedang menidurkan anaknya. Perlakuan Jongin sungguh membuatku tidak bisa tertidur, terlebih dibagian ia menepuk-nepuk pantatku dan kulit tangannya menyentuh bagian pantatku yang tidak tercelanai sempurna. Getaran-getaran yang aku rasakan saat ini lebih besar dari yang pernah aku rasa sebelumnya.

Rasa itu terus membesar hingga aku tak sanggup menyetirnya kembali, rem perlahan mulai hangus dan saat ini sampai titik blong. Hormone adrenaline meningkat untuk membulatkan tekadku untuk menjadi milik Jongin. Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Cerita ini udah beres tinggal satu chap lagi, sebenernya oneshoot. Aku tau cerita ini ngebosenin dan ngebingungin, dan gak cocok bagi kalian yang rata-rata anak sekolahan yang ingin baca cerita-cerita manis . Tapi aku pengen bikin aja. Ini cerita 'agak' nyata (dari kisah nyata) wkwkwk, tapi gak terlalu gini aslinya. Kayaknya banyak typo gak tau deh, bikinnya cuman semalem dan aku emang punya penyakit typos.

Dicerita ini aku pengen ngegambarin kehidupan seorang gay yang aslinya, terlebih dinegara-negara timur. Tapi yaudahlah aku cuman mohon review dan respon lain dari kalian, kalau ada yang suka aku post kelanjutannya. Semoga banyak -ada- yang tertarik lol. Kalau ada yang bingung tanya aja di reiew oke?


	2. Chapter 2

**CALOCHLOR**

by: roxanne

* * *

 **Time to Confession**

* * *

Aku benar-benar bertekad untuk mengatakannya pada Jongin. Aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku dan aku cukup yakin bahwa Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku menilik sikapnya beberapa waktu ini. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi jam hormonku sudah tidak bisa menanti lagi. Hatiku dan perasaanku dalam kata _chaos,_ dan aku tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk memperbaikinya selain mengatakannya.

Aku memutuskannya untuk memberitahunya hari ini, seminggu setelah malam hujan yang penuh kehangatan.

Hari itu hari Jumat artinya aku memiliki kesempatan berbicara padanya saat pulang. Kegiatan hari itu berjalan seperti biasanya dan aku rasa aku cukup berhasil mengontrol emosiku. Dan akhirnya waktu pulang pun datang aku segera menghampiri Jongin. Aku memaksanya untuk mampir kekedai es krim sebelum kami pulang. Aku memulai dengan percakapan ringan, hingga akhirnya kami memiliki keheningan. Aku berdeham,

"Jongin, aku ingin kau percaya ketika aku mengatakan ini." Kataku sambil meremas tanganku meredakan kegugupan.

"Huh apa itu Kyung?" tanyanya masa bodoh.

"Eung..Jongin...Jongin, Jongin-ah aku mencintaimu." Jawabku sambil mengerutkan mataku menutup mata, tak tahan dengan semua rasa yang berkecimuk. Akhirnya perasaanku lega telah mengatakannya. Aku tak pernah merasa senyaman ini dalam hidupku. Aku rasa hatiku benar-benar membludah, rasa bahagia dan puas ini tidak akan bisa ditandingi seribu ekstasi manapun. Getaran dan perasaan hangat ini aku sungguh menikmatinya. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mata untuk melihatnya kembali.

…..

"Kyung, kau gay? Kau serius?"

"…" aku hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum selembut mungkin padanya.

"Baiklah, melihat ekspresimu yang bersemu seperti itu aku yakin kau serius. Ya Tuhan! Aku anggap kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini. Kyung mungkin kau hanya menyukaiku, karena hanya aku temanmu." Jongin berkata seakan-akan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dan aku muak dengan tingkahnya yang hanya bersikukuh untuk menjadi seorang yang patuh pada norma. Tidakkah dia sedikit saja untuk membuka pikirannya?.

"Jongin, setidaknya bisakah kau mencoba denganku? Maksudku, ku pikir luka penolakkan gadis itu membuatmu malas dengan gadis lainnya. Dan aku tau seberapa besar kau berusaha untuk merangsang dirimu dengan video _porn_ atau wanita telanjang dalam majalahmu. Tapi Jongin, kau tidak pernah bisa menyembuhkan impontenmu karena luka gadis itu. Aku i…" aku terus menekan setiap nada dan berusaha mencoba merubah pikirannya, yang sebaliknya terdengar ocehan tak berujung. Aku tidak terima dengan penolakan.

"Kyung….."

"…ngin kau mencobanya denganku. Aku tidak masalah menjadi pihak lemah. Kau hanya akan menjadi pecundang jika kau terus bepikir ideal…" aku melihat Jongin mulai memperhatikan ku dan terprovokasi, membuat perasaanku untuk tidak menerima penolakan meningkat.

"kyung!"

"….jadi cobalah denganku…."

"KYUNGSOO!"

Jongin menatapku kosong, jijik, aneh, bingung dan mungkin mual, yang mana membuat hatiku benar-benar patah kembali. Perasaan dan getaran hangat itu kini berguling perlahan menjadi rasa sesak dan _chaos_ dalam diriku muncul dan lebih dari sebelumnya. Semuanya hitam dalam otakku, aku benar-benar tidak siap menerima tatapan itu, karena sejujurnya aku tak pernah membayangkan tatapan itu. Aku menyesal.

"Aku menyesal telah melakukan banyak sentuhan dan juga pelukan denganmu Kyung. Apa kau Juga bermanstrubasi sambil membayangkan wajahku? Sejak kapan mencintaiku atau apalah itu?" Jongin berkata seperti mercon yang tak dapat dihentikan terus berbicara, membuat ku pening dan tatapan Jongin membuatku menglami kecemasan, sial scopophobia-ku akhirnya mempan dengan tatapan Jongin.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaanku Jongin! Aku sudah menyukaiku dari lama. Berperasanlah dari sudut pandangku! Aku sungguh tersiksa menahan semuanya, aku juga ingin fantasi ku denganmu menjadi kenyataan, itu wajar bukan? Itu tujuan final perasaan ini. Jongin harg…."

BRAK!

Kalimatku terpotong dengan suara gebrakan meja dari Jongin. Kecemasanku membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih seperti ada yang menyumbat pembuluhku. Aku harusnya mengontrol diri dan tidak mengularkan pembelaan persetan itu. Aku jelas paham Jongin terlihat menahan marah, siapapun marah dilecehkan dengan omonganku dan fantasi seperti itu.

Aku sungguh menyesal, melihatnya keluar dari kedai dengan bahu tenggang. Rasa kehilangan perlahan merebutku dari kesadaran. 1 2 3 aku menghitung dalam hati hingga kesadaranku benar-benar hilang. Apakah aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal Jongin?

* * *

 **Misery**

* * *

Aku tidak tau sebanyak apa aku mencintai Jongin, dan sebanyak apa Jongin menyakitiku, karena aku hanya pernah mencintai Jongin. Aku berada di pihak yang salah, dan aku sadar itu. Sering kali aku memohon maaf pada Jongin, dan sesering itu pula Jongin mengabaikanku.

Jongin mulai hilang dari hidupku.

Hingga akhirnya rahasia yang selama ini ku simpan terungkap. Entah rumor aku gay datang darimana aku tidak tahu. Tapi semua orang tau itu dan mereka mulai membicarakan di belakangku. Tapi aku masih percaya Jongin tidak akan melakukan itu, entahlah aku hanya percaya saja.

Hari demi hari mulai terasa berat, scopophobia bahkan datang dua atau tiga kali dalam sehari karena tatapan berbagai variasi dari semua orang yang menatapku. Faktanya semua gadis yang pernah tertarik pada kini mencemooh paling terdepan. Bahkan mereka terang-terangan menjadikanku lelucon dihadapanku.

Mereka tidak benar-benar mengangguku, tapi serius aku tidak tahan walaupun hanya ditatap dan mendengar kalimat-kalimat mereka yang seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin marah, sangat marah. Tapi semua yang mereka katakan adalah kebenerannya.

Dan rumor ke-abnormalan ku ini berdampak pada Jongin, sehingga membuatnya semakin menjauh dariku. Parahnya Jongin pun sering di jadikan lelucon, walaupun tidak sebanyak lelucon tentang diriku.

Jongin benar-benar menjauh dariku, dia bahkan tidak melirikku dan tidak menganggapku ada. Puncaknya aku keluar dari ekstrakulikuler musik, karena sudah tidak ada tujuan untuk tetap bertahan.

Suatu saat aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya ditengah koridor memaksanya untuk bicara. Jongin langsung menghindar, tapi aku bersikeras menariknya hingga ia mendorongku. Semua mata melihat pada kami dan mereka terkikik seperti geli melihat drama picisan kami. Scopophobia mulai bereaksi dan aku tersadar setelah berada diranjang kamarku.

Jongin benar-benar marah, hingga besoknya aku mendapatkan pesan.

'Aku cukup bersabar Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Berhentilah mempermalukanku, aku akan membuatmu mati jika melakukannya.' –Jonginah

* * *

 **The Climax**

* * *

Seminggu lagi adalah hari pelulusan tingkat tiga, dan aku mendaftarkan diri sebagai salah satu pengisi acara dengan bernyanyi.

Aku akan bernyanyi dari hatiku, maksudku dari amarahku. Aku hanya ingin semua orang tau perasaanku bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk diperolok-olok. Aku hanya ingin mereka menyesal apapun caranya. Aku akan menunjukan pada Jongin seberapa aku membenci penolakannya, seharusnya dia tidak memperlakukan seperti itu. Aku sungguh tersakiti dengan tatapan jijiknya padaku, dan aku ingin Jongin tau rasanya.

Hari itu tiba, hari dimana aku akan ditatap oleh hampir seribu orang. Dengan memikirkannya saja aku mual. Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu dalam hidupku.

Seorang pembawa acara memanggilku, dengan kaki gemetar aku menaiki panggung dan aku melihat semua orang mulai menatapku. Orang tua murid terlihat tenang tidak ada tatapan menghujat padaku, tetapi tidak dengan para anak mereka yang brengsek. Aku menemukan Jongin ditengah-tengah kursi. Aku menatapnya dan dia membuang muka, tapi aku tetap menatapnya karena merasa gangguan kecemasanku menurun saat menatapnya. Music dari piano muali berdenting dan aku mulai bernyanyi

I never want to play the games that people play

I never want to hear the things they gotta say

I've found everything I need

I never wanted anymore than I can see

I only want you to believe

If it's wrong to tell the truth

Then what am I supposed to do

When all I want to do is speak my mind

If it's wrong to do what's right

I'm prepared to testify

If loving you with all my heart's a crime

Then I'm guilty

Aku terus menatap Jongin mencoba menark perhatiannya. Dan akhirnya aku medapatkannya, dia mulai memperhatikanku walaupun dengan pandangan marah.

Boy I followed my heart

Followed the truth

Right from the start it led me to you

Please don't leave me this way

I'm guilty now all I have to say

Aku tersenyum lirih ketika mendengar beberapa murid menirukan suara muntah, dan pekikan geli ketika aku mengganti lirik –girl menjadi boy- tersebut. Sebagian orang tua siswa berbisik dan mengernyit, menatapku heran. Satu persatu orang mulai mencari kemana arah tatapanku yang terus terpaku pada satu titik. Mereka menemukannya, menemukan Jongin. Aula kini tidak hanya dipenuhi oleh suaraku, bisik-bisik semua orang mulai mengganggu, bahkan bisik-bisik itu lebih mendominasi dari nyanianku. Dan Jongin keluar ruangan, merasa malu.

What am I supposed to do

Then I'm guilty

All I wanna do is speak my mind

Guilty

Then I'm guilty

I'm prepared to testify

If it's wrong to do what's right then tell me about this feeling inside

If loving you with all my hearts a crime

I'm Guilty

Aku menyelesaikan lagu dengan respon hening, tidak ada seorang pun yang bertepuk tangan atau mencela. Aku menuruni panggung begitu saja, dan pulang kerumah. Dan baru menyadai betapa menjijkannya tindakan ku tadi. Dan betapa Jongin akan membenciku hari ini. Aku menyesal karena itu, lagi pula aku sadar karena faktanya aku masih mencintai Jongin. keselahan dan dosa terbesarku untuk membuatnya membenciku

Hari aku menyakikan lagu itu adalah hari ini. Dan _well_ , sepertinya tenagaku telah habis untuk terus bercerita lagi. Dan darah yang terkuras dari leherku sudah tidak sederas tadii, dan aku sudah tidak kuat menahan pusing. Aku rasa aku perlu tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

END

gak nyangka ada yang respon, aku kira cumasatu atau dua orang. buat yang review, fav, atau follow terimakasih banyak.

endingnya aneh ya? aku harap kalian gak kecewa wkwkwk. banyak yang ngarep happy ending tapi bakal aneh atau lama kalau ganti alur hiks ;( jadi bikin gantung biar kalian bisa bayangin kelanjutannya.

rencananya mau bikin cerita pendek-pendek gini lagi buat baekyeol, doain beres minggu depan ya.

sekali lagi makasih, aku harap dapet review atau respon kalian lainnya

thaks to: ryaauliao, flowerdyo, ChangChang, alexa, , kaisooship, Rahmah736, DKSlovePCY, Lovesoo, kyungiesoo123, Kaisooship, CuteSoo93, solar, HawaAF, allete, unniechan1


End file.
